Potions and Promises
by Saruvi
Summary: What happens when Marluxia dares Roxas to eat eggs with hot sauce on them and Roxas drinks a potion Vexen made to quell the heat? Nine months of mishaps that's what!
1. Drink It Up

**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**A/N:** This story will feature a lot and I mean a LOT of out of character-ness. I look at the organization in this story as a big family. So that's how they will behave. They won't be calling each other by their numbers, only because I can never remember who is what number, blond moment from the brunette here. Anyway, this story features, yes, you guessed, male pregnancy. Because I love Roxas pregnant for some reason.

--

All was quiet in the castle. Everyone was asleep, except Vexen, who was fiddling around in his lab. He had to finish the replicating potion he was working on for Xemnas. Making notes in his notebook, he carefully worked until dawn. He was tired. So, he poured the replicating potion into a glass. And left it on the table. He would put it away later. He needed sleep.

Vexen grabbed the jar with the potion in it the next morning as he made his way to the kitchen. He was going to give it to Xemnas after he ate something. He walked in to Roxas yelling and screaming at Marluxia to give him something to drink.

Suddenly, Roxas stomped over to Vexen and grabbed the jar out of his hands, swallowing the entire thing in one gulp. Vexen's eyes widened at the little blond, who began choking.

"Much better," Roxas coughed out. Axel was patting his boyfriend on the back.

Vexen was upset. "Roxas! That was my latest potion!"

"W-what?!" Roxas exclaimed. "It looked like soda!"

"Why did you drink it anyway?" Vexen asked.

Marluxia and Larxene were laughing. "Because, Marluxia gave Roxas eggs with hot sauce all over them and dared him to eat it," Demyx told Vexen.

Zexion rolled his eyes at everyone. He couldn't handle this that early in the morning.

"Vexen, what was that potion anyway?" Zexion calmly asked.

"A replicating potion Xemnas requested," Vexen answered, "Now I have to make it over."

"What will it do to Roxas?" Axel asked, concern in his green eyes.

Roxas was spluttering and choking, drinking some water to wash out his mouth.

"I don't know. I'll have to run some tests on him. It was to be used to replicate heartless," Vexen explained. "What it will do to Roxas though, I'm not sure."

Roxas' face turned red. He was angry. No, he was livid. He walked up to Marluxia and decked him in the stomach. Axel had to pull him off. Larxene began screaming for Axel to put his boyfriend on a leash. Axel summoned his chakrams and threatened to burn her. Zexion called for Saix. And suddenly, Xemnas showed up.

"What's going on?" Xemnas asked.

Demyx crouched behind Zexion for protection. Larxene stopped yelling at Axel. Axel put away his chakrams and Marluxia tossed Roxas' half eaten eggs in the wastebasket.

"Vexen, seeing as you seem to be the most calm, explain," Xemnas commanded.

Vexen had no choice but to explain what he knew. When he got to the part of Roxas drinking the potion, Xemnas' yellow eyes narrowed and shifted towards Roxas, who cringed in Axel's arms.

"Roxas, you drank the potion Vexen made?" Xemnas asked.

Roxas gulped, but nodded, "Yes Superior. I didn't mean to. I thought it was soda."

"Very well. If anything happens to you, we will be there for you. Tests should be run. I suggest you start on those right away Vexen." Xemnas said.

Vexen nodded and walked out of the room, motioning for Roxas to follow him.

--

It took Vexen three hours to run the tests. He didn't find anything wrong with Roxas, so he told the boy he could return to his room. He would tell Xemnas that Roxas was fine for the moment.

"But I will want to run more tests tomorrow," Vexen told Roxas as the younger boy summoned a portal and stepped through it nodding.

--

"Roxas! You alright?" Axel exclaimed as his lover stepped out of the portal in his room.

"Yeah. Just a headache. Vexen talks too much," Roxas told Axel.

"I was really worried about you," Axel admitted.

"Really huh? I'm fine," Roxas said, sitting in Axel's lap. He made himself comfortable in the taller boy's lap, shifting and moving.

Axel sucked in a breath as he began to harden, feeling Roxas' behind squirming on his lap.

"You trying to turn me on?" Axel asked.

"And if I were?" Roxas asked coyly.

"I would say you have two seconds to strip before I rip that jacket off you," Axel muttered.

Roxas laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Axel kissed him back slowly, driving Roxas mad with need and want. He wanted his lover to take him. For some reason, his body was out of control and he didn't know why. He'd always loved making love with Axel but tonight it felt as though he would die if he didn't have Axel inside him.

Axel stood up and laid Roxas down on the bed, slowly unzipping the black coat the organization wore. Axel moved his hand downwards to prepare Roxas but the blond shook his head. Axel looked up confused.

"Nngh, I don't want to wait Axel," Roxas whispered against Axel's lips.

"Please Axel! Please take me now," Roxas begged. He couldn't control his lust and desire. It was spiraling out of control.

"Can't wait, please enter me now," Roxas was mumuring over and over. Axel had never seen Roxas like this before, he didn't want to hurt him, but Roxas really seemed to not want to be prepared.

Axel entered Roxas as swiftly as he could, hoping to dull the pain of intrusion. Roxas flinched and screamed in pain. Axel stopped, not wanting to move and hurt his lover anymore than he had.

"Sorry Roxy, sorry," Axel whispered.

"S'alright. Please, move, please I need you," Roxas said, arching up, running his hands down Axel's back.

Both were beginning to sweat and their skin slapped against each other slick with perspiration. Roxas was crazy with need and Axel answered that need as best he could. Moving and thrusting as fast as possible. Roxas was crying out for him to go deeper and do it harder.

Roxas shuddered as his orgasm hit him suddenly. He wasn't even prepared for it and he screamed Axel's name. He was sure the entire castle had to have heard him but he didn't care. All he cared about was Axel.

Axel came a second later, rolling off his tiny lover and cuddling the smaller body to his chest.

"I love you Roxas," Axel murmured.

"Love you too Axel," Roxas replied, falling asleep.


	2. Down With the Sickness

**A/N:** Once upon a time I wrote a Yami no Matsuei fanfic called A Potion Mishap. Where Hisoka gets pregnant after ingesting a potion of Watari's. This is similiar in that Roxas ingested Vexen's potion. But that's all that is similiar. Hopefully, I can make this fresh and different. Cross your fingers that I don't another blond moment. Being a brunette, those hurt!

--

Axel closed his eyes as he patted Roxas on the back. This was the third time the boy was vomiting. Opening his eyes, he realized Roxas was slouched against the toilet bowl, dry heaving. When he stopped, Axel asked him a question.

"Do you think you should see Vexen? It's been a month since you drank that potion and you've been really sick," he asked.

"No! I don't want to see Vexen. All the tests he's going to want to run and I don't have time. We have a mission," Roxas said.

The blond stood up and Axel grabbed him as he swayed, dangerously close to falling.

"Roxas, you're going to see Vexen whether you like it or not. I will tell the Superior you're sick," Axel said, he was adamant about Roxas getting checked out.

Roxas had been sick for an entire month. Tired, dizzy, nauseous. He ran a fever every night and he was in no mood for intercourse. He was also often bitchy and snappish to everyone including Axel. The redhead was worried about his lover. More than he let on.

"Fine. I'll go. Just tell Xemnas that I am still not feeling well. I will take a nap and then I will go," Roxas said, as he yawned. Covering his mouth with a small pale hand, he swayed as his eyes shut.

Axel picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. Laying his boyfriend gently on the bed, he brushed the blond bangs out of the way. He was really concerned and worried about Roxas.

--

"Again?" Xemnas asked. Saix looked at Axel. Axel nodded.

"Again. I am really sorry, but someone else needs to take his place on this mission. He's really sick," Axel explained.

"Alright. I'll have Saix go with you," Xemnas replied. Saix lifted up a perfectly arched blue eyebrow.

He really didn't get to go out on missions. Rarely did Xemnas let him out of his sight as a matter of fact. Preferring to have the blunette next to him at all times.

"Be ready in thirty minutes Saix. I want to check on Roxas before we leave," Axel said, then left the room in a portal which he opened up into the room he now shared with Roxas.

--

Roxas was still sleeping. Burrowed in the covers, he was shivering slightly. Axel didn't understand why the boy would be cold, it was very warm in the room. He picked Roxas up and whispered his name.

Roxas opened his eyes and stared sleepily at Axel. He yawned and cuddled closer to his lover's chest. He wrapped his arms around the taller male, and shut his eyes again.

"Roxas, you need to wake up. I'm taking you to Vexen," Axel told the blond.

Roxas opened his eyes. Staring into Axel's emerald eyes, Roxas nodded. He knew he had no choice now that the portal was open and Axel was stepping through it.

--

"You say he's been sick for the past month?" Vexen asked Axel.

Axel nodded. Saix suddenly showed up, reminding Axel they had to leave. Axel kissed Roxas softly and left with Saix.

"So Roxas, how have you been feeling?" Vexen asked the smaller blond.

"Like crap Vexen. I throw up all the time. I can't keep my food down. I am always cold. I don't want to have... sex. I feel like sleeping all the time," Roxas told the older male.

"Well, let me run some tests and hopefully, we'll be able to make you feel better soon," Vexen told him.

Roxas nodded and drifted off. He figured he didn't need to be awake for Vexen to run his tests so he slept. He vaguely wondered how Axel was doing with Saix on their mission.

--

"You're not concentrating Axel," Saix remarked as they were walking down an alleyway.

"I'm worried about Roxas. Sorry Saix. I will concentrate on finding this rogue heartless," Axel replied.

Saix nodded. He knew how much the redhead loved the little blond. He felt the same way for Xemnas. He didn't didn't know how he would handle it if it were Xemnas that were the one sick and him in Axel's position.

They finished their mission in silence. Axel's mind wandering to Roxas and how the blond was doing.

--

"You better not be serious," Roxas said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I ran the tests three times. They are pretty much conclusive," Vexen told him.

The smaller blond was seething. How could this have happened? That stupid potion is how! Roxas jumped up, intent on killing Vexen, but he got dizzy and fell to the floor. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He had to get out of the lab and Vexen's sight before he could see he was crying.

Summoning a portal, Roxas stood up and ran into it. Rushing into his room on the other side. He fell into a corner and cried. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he laid his head on them and cried his heartache out.

Axel would most definitely leave him now because now, he was a freak. As well as a nobody.

--

Axel entered the room him and Roxas shared by the door this time. He waved to Saix and closed the door. He heard sniffles and walked in the direction of the sounds. They were coming from Roxas, who was sitting with his knees drawn up in the corner, crying.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked, kneeling in front of his distraught lover.

"Vexen," Roxas muttered.

"What about Vexen? What did he say was wrong?" Axel prodded.

"He said... he said I was pregnant," Roxas whispered.


	3. Comforting Embrace

**A/N:** Sorry I meant to post this last night. It's my birthday today so I have been a little busy online reading and stuff. I didn't get finish this chapter until just now. I hope it is alright. I can't believe it's already 2010. I still remember 1987! lol.

--

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Roxas crying. The small blond couldn't stop his tears. He was so sure Axel would be disgusted by him, that he had worked himself into a panic. He wondered if Xemnas would throw him out of the organization. He had no where to go. And he was pregnant. So, no where to go and having a baby. He felt alone.

Axel stared at his lover, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, he blinked and took Roxas in his arms. It was all he could do. Comfort his lover. Who was having his baby. Axel was over joyed if not nervous.

"Roxy, please stop crying," Axel said.

Roxas ran his arms around Axel. Holding him tightly as though it were the last time he would be comforted.

Sniffling, he said "I know you're probably disgusted by this Axel."

"Why would I be disgusted?" Axel asked.

"Because. I'm a boy. Boys don't have babies. That stupid replicating potion of Vexen's gave me the abiltiy to have children. He said we'll have to watch how we have sex now," Roxas explained, rubbing his face on Axel's coat.

"Shush. You're very important to me. I don't care if I have to use condoms to make love to you from now on. I don't care that you're a boy. I've never cared about that. I love you anyway. And now, I love you more because you're having our child Roxas," Axel said gently.

Roxas' whipped his head up and stared into Axel's emerald eyes.

"Really?" the blond sniffed.

"Really. We're having a baby! It's exciting," Axel told his young lover.

"I... guess it is," Roxas said thoughtfully. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend.

"Hmm, why don't we go cuddle in bed? You need to rest," Axel suggested, but he didn't wait for Roxas to agree. He just stood up, with the blond in his arms and carried him to bed.

--

Roxas sat in Axel's lap as the redhead explained to Xemnas about the boy's situation. When Axel got to the part about Roxas being pregnant, Xemnas' yellow eyes widened. Saix, who was standing beside Xemnas, let out a audible gasp. Zexion and Demyx stared at Roxas, who blushed and turned his face into Axel's chest.

Vexen was showing Xemnas the test results. Marluxia and Larxene looked horrified. Xemnas took the papers that Vexen was holding and read through them quickly. Looking at Roxas, he asked that the boy come closer to him.

Roxas did as asked and nearly fell over walking over to Xemnas and Saix.

"You don't have to be afraid Roxas. You will have everything you need during this pregnancy. We will take care of you. We are your family," Xemnas told the boy.

"We just want you to be comfortable during this time," Saix interjected.

Roxas smiled a small smile. He still wasn't sure about this. How could a boy have a baby? He sure as hell hoped it was _that_ way. As if reading his thoughts, Vexen spoke up.

"You'll be needing a c-section Roxas. Don't worry. That's not for another few months. Just make sure you get plenty of rest. And eat the diet I have drawn up for you," Vexen told him.

Roxas nodded, "Thank you Vexen. Superior, may I be excused?" he asked. Xemnas nodded and Roxas went back to his and Axel's room.

--

When Roxas left, Xemnas turned to Axel, who was quietly talking to Zexion and Demyx.

"Axel, how is Roxas taking this?" the Superior asked.

"He's not really too happy. He thinks he's a freak and that I will eventually leave him because of it," Axel replied.

"Hm, and you have told him that won't happen right?" Saix asked.

"Yes, repeatedly. He still fears it though. He is so moody right now. I think he is confused about what he wants. I told him this is exciting. We are having a baby. Something I thought we would never be able to have. I love him so much and I am excited that he's having my child," Axel explained.

Xemnas nodded, a small, rare smile tugging on the corners of his tanned face. Saix blinked at his lover smiling.

"What?" Xemnas asked.

"Y-you're smiling!" Saix exclaimed.

"So what if I am?" Xemnas said.

"You rarely smile. You must be truly happy about this," Axel interjected.

"I am. This is something that shouldn't have happened. But now that it has, it's exciting, as Axel stated. One of the organization members is having a baby. This is an amazing thing. To have nobodies bringing life into this world is a gift," Xemnas explained.

Everyone in the room looked at Xemnas, then nodded. It really was a gift they thought. They just needed to take care of Roxas and make sure the blond didn't stress out too much. And that he realized how this pregnancy would affect every one of them. How much of an amazing thing it actually was.

--

Roxas tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He felt a burning sensation down in his groin. He huffed and sat up.

"Son of a bitch!" he pouted.

Where was Axel? He needed him. He felt sick but he felt like making love. He put a hand over his belly. Soon, it would be swollen with a baby. His and Axel's child. And though he was scared, he was happy.

What would a baby mean to them? To the organization? Would Roxas be able to go out on missions still after the baby was born? Would Axel really stay with him?


	4. Eat It Up

**A/N:** Well, we've reached month four, this will only be about 7 chapters. It's short I know. I still am working on the sequel to Gravity, but I seem to have lost interest. I can't write Sora and Riku like I can Akuroku. I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story. Does anyone actually read the Author's Notes? If so put Akuroku in your reviews lol.

--

"I know what you're thinking Roxy," Axel said, appearing from a portal into the room.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, smiling in the darkness of the room.

"That we're going to leave you. That _I'm_ going to leave you," Axel said, laying down in bed next to Roxas.

"Well, aren't you? What man wants his boyfriend pregnant?" Roxas asked out loud, then closed his mouth when Axel's eyes widened.

"Is that what this is about? Because you're a boy?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's how I feel. I feel like such a... freak," Roxas mumbled.

Axel took the boy in his arms.

"You are not a freak Roxas. No one here thinks that. Everyone is excited about this baby. I wish you would be too," Axel said gently. He patted his lover on the back, trying to soothe the boy.

"Even you? You promise not to leave me?" Roxas whispered into Axel's chest.

"Yes, I promise not to leave you. If that will make you stop crying and being afraid. I give you my word," Axel told him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Okay. I won't cry anymore," Roxas said. "Well, unless hormones get me. Vexen said all kinds of things will set me off. That I will get cranky and uncomfortable and not want to be touched. But would you touch me now?"

Axel didn't reply in words. He slowly undressed his lover. Kissing every inch of skin he uncovered.

--

Axel made love to Roxas as slow as he could. He didn't want to hurt his sensitive lover or the baby he was carrying.

He kissed and touched, caressing every inch of the boy's body. Roxas was in heaven. His skin tingling and sweaty. When Axel kissed and suckled on his neck, he had to scream for the redhead to enter him. But Axel took his time doing even that.

Slowly, too slow for Roxas, as the boy arched up trying to get the man deeper into him, Axel entered him. Roxas' hands were fisting the sheets, but he soon brought them up to rake his nails down Axel's back. Hoping to prompt the redhead to go faster.

"Nu uh, Roxy. I want to go slow for you," Axel whispered, as he slowly pulled out then pushed back in.

"But A~xel! I need you deeper and harder!" Roxas huffed, which only earned him a chuckle from the man above him.

Roxas went crazy with need and started rocking his hips in time with Axel's thrusts. When his orgasm hit him, he went even crazier and splattered both of their bellies. Axel came inside him. He was already pregnant so it shouldn't hurt anything.

"God I love you," Axel whispered as he pulled out and tugged Roxas into his arms. Brushing the sweaty bangs out of the boy's face.

"I love you too. So much," Roxas whispered back, as he drifted to sleep.

Axel trailed a hand down the blond's stomach.

"And I'm gonna love you too. I can't wait to see you," Axel told the baby growing inside his love's body. Roxas shifted and smiled in his sleep.

--

In Roxas' fourth month he was upset at his expanding waistline. He felt bloated. As though he had eaten too much food. He wouldn't let Axel touch him. He would only eat salad hoping not to gain any weight.

When he got sick, Axel told him he had to talk to Vexen again about pregnancy. It seemed Roxas didn't want to get fatter. Which, was inevitable with the fact he was going to swell up with a baby. Eating only salad wasn't good.

Vexen told him he had to eat balanced meals and gave him another diet plan that would help him eat healthier. Xemnas sent out for all kinds of foods for Roxas to eat that would help keep the boy and the baby nourished right.

"If you don't eat properly, you could hurt the baby and yourself," Vexen said.

"Really? But I didn't think the baby would eat that much," Roxas said.

"The baby takes food from what you eat. If all you're eating is salad, that is not enough nourishment for you or the baby Roxas," Vexen told him.

Roxas then promised to eat right. He didn't want to hurt his and Axel's child. He wanted it to grow healthy inside him and be healthy when it was born.

"Axel wants to know if it's alright to have s-sex still," Roxas asked shyly, blushing.

"Yes. It's alright for now. But if you experience any pain during it, stop and let me know," Vexen told him.

Roxas nodded and left.

--

"What would you think about having a baby?" Xemnas asked his lover.

They were laying in bed together. Having just finished making love for a second time. Saix was so beautiful with his skin still lightly shining with a layer of sweat.

"Why?" Saix asked, snuggling up to Xemnas.

"Well, if this goes well with Roxas, then I think we should have Vexen make you the potion. If you would like that," Xemnas said carefully.

"That would be great. Then we would have a baby ourselves!" Saix exlaimed, sitting up. He had a bright smile on his face that reached his eyes.

"So you would be happy then?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes. It would make me happy to have your child," Saix told his lover.

Xemnas smiled and began to caress his lover's skin. Saix moaned as he was made love to once again.

--

"Oh Axel! Right there!" Zexion shouted.

He was in heaven and he didn't realize his voice was heard by Roxas as the boy was wandering the halls looking for his own lover.

"Yes, oh god, don't stop!" Zexion screamed.

Roxas' eyes widened and he reached out to take the doorknob in his hand. Why would Axel cheat on him? Was it because he was pregnant? Was everything Axel said to him a lie?

Zexion was pretty much purring for Axel as the door opened, Roxas stood there. Axel had his cloak off. He was straddling Zexion, who had his back to him and only boxers on.

Roxas' narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene.


	5. Smile For Me

**A/N:** Well, we are almost done with this story! Whew. I don't know. I am excited about the upcoming baby chapters. It's going to be hell to write. I have it all planned. I'm crying thinking about it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews =)

--

"Oh hello Roxas," Zexion purred.

Roxas blinked. His lover was straddling Zexion. Giving the slate haired boy a massage. It was not sex, as Roxas had feared. He visibly relaxed. Everything wasn't a lie. He was happy once again.

He walked into the room.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel asked, stopping the massage. He tapped Zexion on the shoulder and the boy moved off of him. Axel slid off the bed and went to his lover.

"Nothing. Vexen gave me a new diet plan. I can't only eat salad and he said it's okay to have, you know," Roxas said blushing.

"You're so cute. You can't say sex without blushing," Zexion commented. Axel laughed, taking Roxas into his arms.

"S-shut up Zexion!" Roxas screeched, his blush spreading to cover his whole face.

Zexion laughed as Axel took Roxas back to their room.

--

"Are you sure we are allowed to leave the castle?" Roxas asked.

Roxas was now in his sixth month and he was having a hard time dealing with the weight he was putting on. He was starting to waddle instead of walk and it annoyed him. It wasn't a pronounced waddle, just he swayed instead of walked.

"Yes. I cleared it with Xemnas. I wanted to take you to the clock tower," Axel told the blond.

Roxas was excited. He was happy that they opened a portal at the top, instead of walking up the stairs. He didn't think he'd make it. He was even happier when Axel pulled out two sea salt popsicles for them to eat.

"Oh, yum! Thank you Axel!" Roxas said as he licked his.

Axel smiled at his little lover. He was so happy. He was excited by the growing of Roxas' belly. It meant their child was almost ready to be born. He still had three months to go but Axel couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to hold their baby in his arms.

He wondered who it would look like. What gender it would be. If it were a girl, he would spoil her rotten and make her a daddy's girl. If it were a boy, he would teach it all kinds of things to do like baseball and how to eat sea salt ice cream. Heck, he thought if it were a girl, he would teach her things like baseball anyway.

He was just too happy.

Roxas dropped the ice stick and smiled happily. Axel broke from his thoughts to see his boyfriend smiling. Roxas hadn't really smiled that much since he'd found out he was pregnant. Axel was glad he could make the little blond smile again.

"Axel, that was so good," Roxas said.

He shifted suddenly as he felt something wet underneath him. He scooted over and noticed blood on the spot he had been sitting on.

"Something's wrong Axel," Roxas whined, biting his lip.

Axel noticed the blood and picking Roxas up, he portaled them to Vexen's lab.

--

"It's just a little blood. That's normal. The baby is pressing on his bladder. Because he has no uterus, it caused his bladder to bleed a bit. He will be fine," Vexen told them.

Roxas was frowing. Why did he have to bleed? He was so worried.

"What about the baby?" Roxas asked.

"The baby is fine Roxas. You're fine. It was just a little blood. Don't worry," Vexen said.

"Hey baby, stop frowning. You smiled today, let me see it again," Axel told him. Roxas shook his head. Vexen left the lab so the two of them could talk. He didn't want to intrude.

"Take me back to our room Axel," Roxas said. Axel nodded. Roxas went willingly into Axel's arms.

By the time Axel had brought them to their room, Roxas was in tears.

--

"Hey, what's wrong? Vexen said nothing was wrong with you. That it was normal to bleed a little," Axel told Roxas, lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to lose your baby Axel! I am doing things all wrong like when I wouldn't eat. What if I did something permanently damaging to the baby?" Roxas sobbed.

"You did nothing wrong baby. Nothing. It's normal during pregnancy. The baby is pressing on your bladder and it caused you to bleed a bit. That's all," Axel said gently.

"But what if I..." Roxas was cut off by Axel.

"Stop it Roxas. You didn't do anything wrong. And you heard Vexen. The baby is healthy," Axel told him.

"Alright. I am tired. Can I sleep for a bit?" Roxas asked.

"If you smile for me," Axel said.

Roxas smiled and leaned in to kiss Axel on the lips.

"Thank you Axel. For always being here for me. I couldn't go through this without you," Roxas said, hugging his lover.

"Always baby. I will always be here for you," Axel said, as he helped Roxas undress and tucked him into bed.

--

Axel went to talk to Vexen.

"What can I do for you Axel?" Vexen asked.

"Is he really alright Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Yes. He is progressing nicely. The baby is healthy and so is he. He does seem to be stressing out over small things but that's normal too. He is also scared I noticed. Which is also normal considering he's a boy having a baby. All things considered though, he's perfectly fine," Vexen said with assurance.

"Alright. How do I help him? He is scared he did something wrong and damaged the baby," Axel told him.

"Just be there for him Axel. That's all you can do," Vexen replied.

Axel nodded and went to talk to Xemnas.


	6. Comments Will Get You Burned

Roxas' seventh month rolled around and he was cranky and whiny. He was so upset that he refused to leave his room. He was also in the mood all the time and he hated it. He was sore and he was bruised. Axel was gentle with him, but they'd made love like four times in one day and Roxas was so sore he couldn't even walk. Well, waddle as he was now doing.

He hated feeling like this. He cried himself to sleep thinking he was using Axel and that Axel was going to leave him because he was using him like a whore. Nothing Axel said could make Roxas stop saying it.

"But you don't feel like I'm using you?" Roxas asked for the hundredth time.

"Of course not. I just want to make you comfortable. If you're in the mood, then I can only be there for you to alleviate it for you," Axel said.

"Alright. Can we do it again?" Roxas said.

"Only if you promise to stop thinking you're treating me like a whore. I am not a whore and you're not a pimp," Axel reprimanded.

"Okay. I will stop thinking like that," Roxas told him.

Axel had to stop himself from wincing as he entered the boy for the fifth time that day. He was sore as hell. He hoped this stretch of pregnancy stopped soon. He didn't know how many times he could take it. As gentle as he was, he knew he wasn't the only one so sore.

--

Roxas wouldn't eat anything but dinner and breakfast. He usually slept through lunch. He seemed to be able to eat tons of sea salt ice cream though and that made Axel happy. At least the boy was eating two meals and snacking on ice cream.

Seven and a half months pregnant and Roxas decided to venture out of his and Axel's room for the first time in weeks. He waddled past Marluxia who blinked, horrified at the boy's baby weight.

"I didn't realize people who were pregnant got that big Roxas! You're huge!" Larxene screeched.

Which sent Roxas scurrying back to his and Axel's room.

Axel shoved Larxene up against the wall, summoning his chakrams, he threatened to burn her from head to toe if she ever talked to Roxas like that again.

Xemnas showed up and asked Axel to check on Roxas while he dealt with Larxene.

--

Roxas was in the bed crying. He knew he was big, but he didn't expect to hear just _how _big he was from Larxene.

"Baby, please don't cry. Xemnas is handling her now. And I threatened to burn her if she spoke to you like that again," Axel said walking over to the bed after he closed the door.

"But she's r-right. I am b-big. I am h-huge!" Roxas sobbed.

"I think you're beautiful. You glow and you're amazing to look at. Your skin is so clear and your hair and eyes are bright. You look wonderful to me," Axel told him soothingly.

"But Larxene..." Roxas began, but Axel placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Larxene is a bitch. She is just jealous because she can't have kids," Axel replied.

"How do you know she can't have kids?" Roxas questioned, his tears stopping.

"I heard ask Vexen for the potion. But it didn't work on her. Vexen told her she is infertile," Axel explained. "She's been a bitch ever since."

Roxas made an "oh" with his mouth. Then he giggled. "She's jealous of a boy having a baby?"

"Yep. Now, how about you let me make you feel better?" Axel said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at his little lover.

Roxas grinned and tugged on his top.

--

"Oh, ah, Axel!" Roxas moaned as Axel thrust in and out of him.

"God Roxas, you're so tight," Axel gasped as the tight heat around him.

They made love through the night.

--

In the morning, Axel was limping as he was very very sore. Roxas had to be pleaded with to get out of bed. After what happened the day before with Larxene, he hadn't wanted to leave the room.

"Come to breakfast with me," Axel pleaded.

"Alright. But if anyone comments on my size, I'm coming back here to eat," Roxas said, giving in.

Axel nodded and grabbed Roxas by the hand and headed to the dining room.

--

"Wow Roxas, you look adorable!" Demyx squealed as he hugged Roxas.

"Thanks Demyx," Roxas said, trying to breathe.

"Let him go Demyx. I bet he can't breathe," Zexion told his boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry!" Demyx said, releasing Roxas.

Roxas waddled over to a chair and sat down. Axel brought him his plate of breakfast and he found, he was actually really hungry, so he dug right in. He even had seconds.

--

After breakfast, Xemnas summoned everyone to his quarters.

"We are going to be throwing a baby shower. It's a first for Castle Oblivion but it should go fine," Xemnas told them all.

Roxas smiled. That made him happy. His friends really cared about his baby and him it seemed.

"We will need...." Saix said, his voice trailing off and he listed things they would need for the shower.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah, the kid looks happy and all but he looks very tired," Xigbar interjected.

"This will make him happy. It will let him know we are all there for him and his child," Xemnas told them.

They smiled and went back to copying down what Saix was listing off.

They would need a lot of things to turn the Castle into a baby shower.


	7. Showers and Flatlines

**A/N:** I'm sorry for what I did!

--

In Roxas' eighth month, the castle inhabitants held him a baby shower. It was beautiful. The organization had decorated with blue and white bows, streamers, ribbons, and flowers. Roxas was carried into the Great Room by Axel because his ankles were swollen and he couldn't walk or waddle too well without crying in discomfort.

Axel set Roxas in a chair that was put in the middle of the room. He left the boy there and went to get everyone. All of the organization, including Marluxia and Larxene were there. They all had wrapped gifts in their arms and Xaldin and Xigbar left the room after handing Roxas their gifts.

Xaldin soon came back in a basinette. Roxas' blue eyes widened when he saw the gifts. He knew it had to be Xemnas that had gotten basinette and he was right. Though Saix had picked it out, it had blue and green plaid bedding, and it looked beautiful.

Roxas had tears in his eyes as everyone came up to him to give him their gifts. He ended up getting baby bottles, diapers, blankets, onesies, all kinds of baby toys and outfits that could go for any gender. He was extremely touched by their generosity. And he told them so.

"You deserve it Roxas. You're the first in the organization to have a baby. You've proved that we have hearts and can love," Xemnas told him, "Even before you became pregnant, you have proved this to all of us."

They ate cake and everyone got a bit drunk except Roxas. Who couldn't due to the baby. Axel was tipsy when he took Roxas in his arms and danced him around slowly swaying to the music playing by Demyx.

When Roxas fell asleep, Axel portalled them to their room and tucked the boy in. It had been an exhausting day.

"Thank you Axel, for everything," Roxas murmured before falling back to sleep.

Axel smiled and laid down next to his lover, falling asleep shortly after.

--

Roxas waddled into the dining room looking for Axel. He had woken up and his lover wasn't there beside him. So he went searching for him. Now almost nine months pregnant, the baby was due any day now. And Roxas couldn't wait. He was just that uncomfortable. Plus he couldn't wait to see his and Axel's child.

"Zexion, have you seen Axel?" Roxas asked as he sat down and began eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, he and Saix went on a mission. They should be back soon," Zexion said.

"A mission?" Roxas repeated.

"Not that kind. Something to do with baby stuff Axel said," Zexion told him.

Roxas nodded. But he wondered what baby stuff Axel could be getting. Turned out Axel had asked Saix with his help in picking out a crib. Axel wanted something special for Roxas, so he needed help. And Saix was like a girl when it came to picking out girl things as Axel called them.

The crib was mission style with Green bedding and blue pillows. It went well with the basinette's plaid bedding. It seemed everything was green and blue. The colors of their eyes Roxas noted. He loved the crib when Axel had finished putting it together.

"Axel, I missed you today," Roxas said, shifting on the bed. Gods was he uncomfortable. He'd taken to riding Axel when they had sex but lately, he didn't even feel comfortable enough for intercourse, he just felt that bloated.

"Missed you too baby," Axel replied, laying next to his love on the bed. He grabbed the blond in his arms and tugged him to his chest. "But, I wanted to get you something special."

"You did. I love the crib. It's beautiful. I want to thank you properly. Can I... be on top again?" Roxas asked, blushing.

Axel nodded as he undressed them both. Helping Roxas keep his balance on top of him as the boy rode him. Pressing him deep inside him. Axel came first then thrust up to help Roxas.

"I love you baby," Axel whispered and that was all it took. Roxas came on their bellies with a sigh of satisfaction. He rolled off of his lover and cuddled as close as his belly would let him. They fell asleep fast afterwards.

--

In Roxas' ninth month, two weeks after entering it, he went into labor. He panicked as the baby tried to push out of somewhere it shouldn't and did that hurt. He cried as Axel took him to Vexen. He was in so much pain.

"I'm going to give you a c-section. The baby is pushing itself out and it's not going to work as there's only one place for it to come out of and that's not good," Vexen said, administering the epidural.

Roxas felt strange. Numb from the waist down, he began to get sleepy when he felt something wet on his stomach.

Vexen's eyes widen. He shouted for Zexion, who was helping him with the delivery. Roxas was bleeding heavily and he was panicking and shifting in place. He was crying and worried about the baby. Vexen said he was going to sedate Roxas. Axel's eyes widened as Vexen put Roxas to sleep.

Pulling the baby from the boy's body was fast, but after suctioning the baby's mouth, no sound came out. Roxas wasn't doing so well himself. He was losing blood pressure and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Vexen had Zexion sew the boy up but the blood seeped out from between the stitches. If he didn't stop bleeding, he would bleed out.

"It's a girl, she's not breathing," Vexen told Axel.

Zexion was still working on stopping the bleeding Roxas. They had to call Xemnas to help and with the Superior's help, they finally stopped the bleeding. But Roxas went into heart failure and had to be revived when he flat lined.

And the baby was still not breathing. Axel panicked.

"Roxas, no," Axel said, as he grabbed his lover's small hand in his own.


	8. Ever After

**A/N:** Yay! I finished another story! I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for the reviews! I loved writing it. Now I have to buckle down and write the sequel to Gravity. Wish me luck!

--

Roxas was groggy when he awoke. He felt his belly and it was gone. Wincing, he felt the pain of the c-section cut. He looked around and he realized he was in his and Axel's room. The redhead was sleeping next to him. He looked exhausted.

"Axel," Roxas said.

Axel opened his green eyes and stared at Roxas.

"Oh god Roxas! You're awake!" Axel shouted, he grabbed Roxas, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Axel put the boy down. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Where is the baby Axel?" Roxas asked.

"One thing at a time Roxas. You've been sleeping for a week now," Axel told him.

"A week? Why?" the boy asked, he shifted so he could sit up and talk to his lover.

"You lost a lot of blood. And then you flat lined and Xemnas and Zexion had to revive you. You died for a second there," Axel told him.

"I-I died?" Roxas asked, stunned. "But where is the baby?"

"She's fine. She's with Larxene actually," Axel said. Roxas widened his eyes at that news. "It's alright. She was born not breathing. Vexen did everything to bring her back. She might have been born stillborn if it weren't for him. He did everything he could think of to get her to breathe. And Larxene has been taking care of her."

"Larxene though?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I was stunned too when she volunteered so I could take care of you," Axel explained.

"C-can I see her?" Roxas wanted to know.

"Sure. She's so beautiful Roxas. Let me go get her," Axel said and left the room.

--

When Axel came back, he was holding the tiny bundle in his arms protectively to his chest. He placed the bundle into his lovers awaiting arms.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet. But we think they might be blue since she looks like you," Axel told him.

The baby was small and pink. She was peaches and cream. She was beautiful. She looked like a female version of Roxas. She had a tuft of blond hair like Roxas' hair on top of her little head. It was all spiky like Roxas' own hair was.

She cooed up at Roxas, and opened her eyes for the first time. Roxas gasped at the green eyes of his and Axel's daughter. So like Axel's own.

Axel was stunned. The baby's eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window of the room. They looked like two emeralds flashing brilliantly.

"Oh my, maybe she was waiting for you to wake up," Axel said, stroking the baby's head. The baby cooed and shifted in Roxas' arms.

"She's hungry," Larxene said from the doorway. "I didn't get a chance to feed her yet. So Roxas, you can feed her now that you're up." Larxene handed Roxas a bottle and left the room.

"Thank her for me Axel," Roxas said as he held the bottle to his daughter's lips.

"I will later. The baby's been sleeping in Larxene's room in the basinette. So I will go later and move it back here," Axel told him. Roxas nodded as he watched his daughter suckle on the bottle.

When she was done, she yawned and fell asleep in his arms. They needed to name the baby. But what should they name it? Roxas wondered.

"What should we name her Axel?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. Do you have an ideas?" Axel asked in return.

Roxas thought about it for awhile. He couldn't think of anything. Then, he suddenly got an idea.

"Xion," Roxas said suddenly, and the baby shifted in her sleep.

"That's pretty Rox, really nice. Xion it is," Axel told him. Roxas smiled.

Xion was laid in her crib as Axel cuddled with Roxas, happy to have his love back in his arms.

--

A few days later, the castle was abuzz with the news of Roxas being awake and the baby opening her eyes. They all wanted to hold her and came tumbling into the room to see Roxas and wish him well. And to hold the baby.

The baby got cranky after awhile of everyone passing her to each other and cried out. So Roxas took her in his arms and she settled down. He then put her in the crib so she could sleep after giving her a bottle and changing her wet diaper.

They all met for dinner in the dining room at the request of Xemnas.

Roxas talked to Larxene, who seemed to have changed a little with the birth of Xion. She was calmer. Maybe taking care of a baby had been a good thing.

Xemnas held up a bottle of champagne and Saix handed out glasses to everyone.

"To Roxas and Axel. May you always love one another as you do now. And to Xion. The fourteenth member of the organization!" Xemnas said.

"Here here!" Everyone said.

Roxas sipped at his champagne. He really didn't care for the taste. He tilted his head when Axel stood up. Raising his glass, he looked at Roxas.

"Roxas, I have loved you for a long time now. I can't imagine my life without you and Xion. I am asking you to do the honor of marrying me," Axel said.

Roxas blinked. His blue eyes flooding with tears. He was so happy. He couldn't speak so he just nodded and stood up. Axel set his glass down on the table and caught the boy in his arms. Kissing him on the lips.

Everyone cheered. Everyone was happy. They had a wedding to plan and a baby to help raise.

--

Roxas and Axel were married in the Castle's courtyard when Xion was six months old. Xemnas had gotten a priest to come to the castle to do the ceremony. Xion was held by Larxene. They had dressed the baby in a white lacy dress. She carried flowers, which she threw all over the place causing everyone to laugh.

She couldn't walk properly so Larxene held her she walked down the aisle. Axel held his breath when he saw Roxas. The boy was breathtaking in a white pantsuit.

The promised to love, cherish and honor each other for all their days together and beyond.

Saix held up his glass of grape juice, being three months pregnant he couldn't drink the wine at the reception. So he just drank juice. He toasted the couple and everyone applauded as Axel led Roxas out onto the dance floor.

"I love you so much Roxas," Axel said.

"I love you too Axel. I don't know what my life would be like without you and I'm glad I don't have to ever find out," Roxas replied, leaning up to kiss Axel on the lips.

"Daddy daddy," Xion said, struggling to get out of Larxene's arms.

Roxas took her in his arms, cradling her between him and Axel as the three of them danced. Happy to be together.


End file.
